The present invention relates to a WHIRLPOOL BATH DEVICE, and more particularly to a device producing and controlling a strong flow of water and entrained air into a bathtub.
Typical prior art hydro massage devices have characteristically lacked means for closely controlling the flow of water through the apparatus as well as the amount of air entrained thereon. Such devices further lack adequate pressure relief devices. Moreover they do not contain means for easily adjusting the direction of the output flow of water with air entrained. These devices are characteristically cumbersome to install, operate, and clean and are relatively complex. In addition, such devices are often constructed so that after usage, water remains in various cavities which tends to cause the unit to become dirty and moldy.